ikkitousenfandomcom-20200222-history
Farewell to Hakufu and the Days of Fighting
Farewell to Hakufu and the Days of Fighting is the 13th episode of the Ikkitousen series, as well as the season finale. Summary The episode begins with Toutaku choking Saji, while in Hakufu's body. Ryomou tells Gakushuu and Koukin that Toutaku was able to transfer his conciousness into Hakufu's body, and Koukin rushes toward Hakufu, hoping to snap her out of Toutaku's control. Kannei then tries to attack Toutaku but is easily beaten, and was nearly beaten to death. Koukin steps in Toutaku's way, hoping to convince Hakufu to snap out of Toutaku's control, but is beaten badly in the process. Hakufu begins to cry due to her inability to stop her body from attacking, which showed Koukin that Hakufu's mind was still alive in her body. Saji points out he never awoke the dragon previously, only Toutaku, meaning that Hakufu could still regain control of herself. Ukitsu then steps in ready to fight the possessed Hakufu, and thanks to Ukitsu's taunting of Hakufu's stupidity, and with Ukitsu being Hakufu's most dangerous opponent, Hakufu's dragon became enraged and awoke, destroying Toutaku within Hakufu and allowing her to regain control of her body. Saji decides to kill himself, not wanting to be controlled by his fate, but he was saved by Hakufu, Gakushuu, Koukin and Ryomou, who finally make him understand that he needs to take responsibility for his actions. Hakufu and Koukin make back in time for dinner, and while eating Hakufu tells both Goei and Koukin that she will fight Ukitsu. Hakufu says one final goodbye to her mother and leaves to visit Gakushuu before her fight. Gakushuu tells Koukin to keep Hakufu safe as she is the leader of Nanyo. Saji is then told by Ryomou that due to Goei's interference, she not only saved her daughter's life but his life as well. Saji asks Ryomou if she wanted to visit Teifu with him, and she agreed. Choko talks to Goei and states that Hakufu has the ability to over come her own fate, stating that she was truly stupid. Ukitsu finally introduces herself to Hakufu and is finally ready to fight, and takes off the 40 kilo weights on her ankles. Hakufu then tells Koukin not to worry about her, she knew and did not care. Gakushuu then tells Ryomou that Rakuyo high school is under Kyoshou's rule. Kaku gives the gyokujo to Kyosho asking if their school could live under Kyoshou rule. Kakouton points to Sousou's location. In their fight, Hakufu is initially beaten very badly by Ukitsu, not even being able to land a scratch on her, but when the situation is most desperate Hakufu's dragon finally awakens. In this state, Hakufu easily scratches Ukitsu from a far distance, and was able to get the upper hand fast enough she was able to launch a chi attack point blank on to Ukitsu. As Hakufu was about to land the final blow, Koukin stepped in and was able to get Hakufu back in control. After Hakufu wakes up, she throws her bead away stating that she only wanted to fight strong people and nothing else, and Ukitsu agreed, throwing her bead away as well. Choko then tells Goei that Hakufu had became the Nanyo leader. Choko then states that the kingdoms Gi, and khoku had already exisited and that Hakufu had to put Ukitsu's school underneath her in order to create the kingdom Go. The episode ends with Hakufu saying she was excited and about to fight Ukitsu. Characters Returning Characters *Hakufu Sonsaku *Shimei Ryomou *Koukin Shuuyu *Chuuei Toutaku *Choko *Goei *Ukitsu *Bunwa Kaku *Genpou Saji *Gakushuu *Kannei *Unchou Kan-u *Hokou Kakuka *Sousou Moutoku *Genjou Kakouton *Unnamed Nurse Category:Episodes Category:Ikkitousen Episodes